Don't Stop Believing
by SartieKissez
Summary: It's Freshman year at McKinley High, and Noah Puckerman thinks he's ready to rule the school. But what happens when he meets a beautiful blonde that he can't stop thinking about? Or when the soon-to-be cheerleading Latina and her "best friend" decide to make their moves on him? And what about the irritating brunette? Or the friendly giant? McKinley is definitely FULL of surprises..


Beep..Beep.. Puck awoke to the steady beat of his alarm. It was the first day of highschool at McKinley, and he had no clue what to expect. He groaned, hitting the snooze button and lying there, almost deciding to skip but knowing his mom would probably murder him for doing so, if she noticed. He groaned again before managing to get out of bed and dressed. He smiled at himself in the mirror before leaving the room. 'Relax, Puck. The ladies are gonna love you.' He kept that smile as he came downstairs. His mom was too busy with his sister to notice him, so he just grabbed whatever he found, taking it with him and eating on the way, grumbling a low "Bye." before slipping outside.

He wasn't sure what to expect of this McKinley place, and he honestly didn't care. He just hoped the girls were hot. .'Dear God, Please let the girls be hot.' He continued to walk up the street, smiling at any girls he saw pass by. Once he finally made it to school, he exhaled at the doors, putting his cocky smile back on as he opened them.

People were already rushing to the auditorium, obviously it was some sort of tradition to them. Puck followed the nearest person, secretly hoping he looked like he knew where he was going. As they entered the auditorium, Puck took the first seat he could find. He noticed a few other people enter, each looking a little nervous, and knew they had to be freshmen, too.

One of them was a brunette girl, who was flipping her hair nervously, though she was obviously trying to give off the appearance of confidence.

Puck decided, once he got a glimpse of her face, that she would be hot had she dressed like someone from this century.

She was wearing a plaid skirt that almost went to her knees, and a sweater that reminded him of the hideous ones that most people received for Christmas or whatever.

He saw them take their seats in various places throughout the auditorium. A few seconds passed, and a guy that Puck was positive was a Fournier took the stage, clearing his throat before speaking in a very think accent.

"Hello everyone and welcome to William McKinley Highschool. I am Principle Figgins. We are here because this year, we have more than a few freshmen joining us." He paused, and Puck sunk lower into his seat, his eyes flickering around the room.

Puck noticed the brunette girl smiling importantly a few seats away from him, looking like she was at some elementary school photo shoot. The founier began speaking again.

"We would like to take this time to welcome them to the school." Puck sank a bit lower. "First, I introduce to you, Santana Lopez."

As he spoke the name, Puck noticed a girl in a white T-shirt and tight blue jeans make her way to the stage. She was definitely Latina, and she had these pouty lips, which she pursed as she rolled her eyes, clearly finding this whole thing just as ridiculous as Puck did. Her long, black hair fell in waves over her shoulders and from where Puck was sitting, he saw her glaring at Founier Feggins or whatever his name was with dark, chocolate-brown eyes.

Puck decided she was definitely hot.

Principle Figgins didn't seem to notice, however, as he continued with the list.

"Okay, next is, Brittany Pierce."

Puck saw the next girl reach the stage nervously and she walked slowly to stand next to the other girl, only looking up partially. She had fairly straight, blonde hair. She was dressed in a similar way to the Latina girl, only she was wearing a yellow jacket. Her blue eyes flickered nervously.

The Principle began calling out another name.

"Rachel Berry." He said, and Puck noticed the brunette girl smile confidently as she made her way to the stage.

She continued to smile that way as Figgins got ready to call out the next name. The Latina girl seemed to be looking brunette girl over. She didn't seem impressed.

"Mercedes Jones." Fournier called out.

Puck saw a thick, sassy seeming girl with a dark chocolate skin tone make her way beside the other girls. She had mid-length black hair and dark brown eyes and was wearing jeans, jean jacket and a white T-shirt along with a long, silver chain.

"And the last of the freshman girls, Quinn Fabray."

A girl with a blank looking expression took her spot on stage. She had shoulder length blonde hair and was wearing a yellow shirt and white skirt. Puck was almost captivated by her hazel-green eyes. She was..beautiful.

"These are our freshman girls of the year 2008." Figgins spoke as he gestured to the ladies beside him.

Puck knew the boys were next.

"Now, the boys. First, Kurt Hummel." As he spoke this, a rather small boy, looking almost too young to be a freshman, strode onto the stage.

He had short, reddish-brown hair and bright blue eyes and was dressed...interestingly. Puck decided he would rather not dwell too much on it, but the red buttoned up sweater couldn't be made for a boy.

"Next, Finn Hudson."

A boy who seemed way too tall for his age stood next to the other, stepping away a step or two. He wore a white-and-gray stripped hoodie and faded blue jeans. He had brown hair and rather small, brown eyes.

"Mike Chang." Was the next to hop onto the stage.

The boy seemed to feel awkward walking onto the stage, as if he'd rather have came onto it in a different way, like..dancing, maybe?

He wore a black hoodie and jeans, and had short black hair and very dark brown eyes. He was obviously Asian or something.

As Principle Figgins began reading down the list again, Puck took a deep breath, slowly exhaling.

"Noah Puckerman." He called out.

Puck rose, looking around before giving an arrogant look and climbing the stairs to the stage. True, he felt a bit out-of-place with his black hair cut into a mohawk and his seemingly dark, hazel eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans with a chain on the pockets.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the newest auditions to William McKinley Highschool."

The audience broke into applause on demand and Puck winked at a few girls who were wearing what seemed to be old cheerleading outfits.

As they began leaving the auditorium, some glancing once more at the banner reading "Welcome McKinley High freshman class 2008", Puck couldn't help but once again find his mind wandering to the girls. They'd all been pretty hot, but while you'd think he was totally into the hot Latina, he couldn't keep his mind from wandering to the blonde with the blank expression and the hazel-green eyes.

Quinn Fabray.

He was pretty sure that was the only name he'd remember.

As he began walking down the halls, he noticed her walking a few feet in front of him, and couldn't help but smile when he realized she was going to the same class as him.

Everyone took a seat and Puck took the opportunity to sit next to her. He smiled at her as he sat down and she looked him over before turning her attention back to the teacher.

Puck, however, decided that whatever the teacher was saying was unimportant and promptly fell asleep at the desk.

He was awoken by someone nudging him and saying "Wake up!" in a whisper.

He jumped up, knocking something off the desk and looking to see who had woken him up. He noticed the blonde girl looking at him, only this time she seemed to be glaring.

"Is that really how you plan on spending your first day?" She whispered.

Puck noticed she had a very soft voice.

He shrugged, and she rolled her eyes. They didn't speak again for the rest of that class, and everyone left too quickly for him to see where she'd went. He stepped into the hall and saw the Latina girl walking hand in hand with the seemingly shy blonde. It seemed his next class would be with them. As he began to make his way inside, a guy who looked like he had to be on steriods smiled at the Latina and the blonde. Puck went to slip past him, only to be tripped, hitting the ground and turning himself around to glare at the other boy.

"Welcome to McKinley, loser." He said in a cocky voice, high fiving the guy standing next to him.

"Oh, fresh meat, huh?" Another guy said.

They laughed as one of them pushed him back to the ground.

"David, Azimio, leave Noah alone." The teacher said firmly.

They both looked at him, laughing once more before taking a seat.

Puck stood, glaring at them before sitting in the back, a few seats away from the two girls. He would definitely get them back.

* * *

The entire class passed, and still Puck hadn't learned anything. He had been to busy trying to think of a way to get those jerks back.

"Hey, Puckerman."

Puck turned in response to his name being called. He was met someone shoving him roughly into the lockers.

"I think this is gonna be a great year, don't you?" The boy he remembered to be David asked him.

"Karofsky, come on." The other guy, Azimio, said as he passed by him. "We got more important losers to deal with."

Karofsky smiled, shoving Puck into the locker again before following the other boy.

"Man, those guys are jerks." Puck heard someone speak beside him.

He turned toward the voice, seeing that it belonged to the boy who could easily pass as a freaking giant.

"Finn." The boy said, reaching a hand towards Puck, which he stared at for a moment before taking it.

"Puck." He responded.

The other boy nodded once, looking him over.

"Guessing you're new here, too?" He asked and Puck nodded. "I have a feeling this place won't be easy to get used to. Especially those guys." Finn said, nodding in the direction the two others had went.

"I think I can handle those jackasses." Puck said cockily.

Finn raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Yeah? We'll see about that."

Puck looked into the hall and saw that Quinn was walking in their direction. Finn noticed Puck looked distracted and followed his gaze. He smiled again.

"Good taste." Finn commented, and Puck looked slightly shocked, as if coming out of a daze. He didn't reply.

"Come on." Finn nodded down the hall. "Lunch." He explained.

Puck nodded once, then followed. Once they reached the cafeteria, Puck noticed nearly every table was taken. He also noticed that this food smelled like it'd already been eaten once.

"They expect us to eat this?" Puck said questioningly, obviously digusted.

"Guess so." Finn replied, going to the first empty table he saw and sitting, allowing Puck to sit with him.

"What is this?" Puck asked, poking at it with a look of digust. "Prison food?"

"Probably." Finn answered nonchalantly, shrugging and taking a bite.

Puck stared at it for awhile, waiting to be sure Finn didn't die before taking one himself.

"Is this seat taken?"

Puck looked up, seeing the Latina girl and her friend standing there smiling at them.

"Nah." Finn said, gesturing for them to sit.

They smiled at eachother, holding hands as they sat.

"So, you're new here too, right?" The Latina asked them, her eyes jumping from Finn to Puck. They both nodded. The girls smiled.

"Maybe we could learn our way around here." She paused, giving them both a seductive, flirtatious look. "Together."

Puck couldn't help but stare a bit. 'Man, she's really hot.' He glanced at Finn, then back to her, then back to Finn.

"Sure. Sounds cool." Finn replied, barely looking up from his tray.

The girls smiled again, and Puck smiled back at them. After lunch, the girls had came out with Puck and Finn, all of which were using their bit of free time to check things out.

"That must be the..um.." Finn seemed to be thinking pretty hard.

"Library?" The Latina prompted. Finn nodded.

"Yeah. That."

They'd been wandering around for atleast five minutes now, finding nothing too interesting. They walked on in silence, and Puck realized Finn was kind of awkward with girls. The Latina yawned loudly, looking at her fingernails.

"I'm bored." She finally spoke up. The girl beside her nodded in agreement.

Puck had to agree. This was probably the most boring tour ever. He looked up to notice the brunette girl was coming toward them.

"Oh god anything but her." The Latina said, rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" Puck asked, hoping to start some sort of conversation.

"Besides the fact that she's dressed like something from the worlds worst low budget Christmas special?" Santana asked coldly, raising an eyebrow at him. Puck nodded. "Well, Britts and I had almost every class with her so far, and after hearing her talk I immediately wanted to slam her through a wall. Then, once she spoke for the first time, she Never. Shut. Up. I was hoping the teacher would throw something at her, but she never did. I would've taken matters into my own hands, but I didn't have anything heavy or sharp enough." The Latina girl explained.

By the time she was done, the brunette had made her way to them.

"There you are! Santana, do you realize you're two minutes late for class? Two minutes!" She scolded, putting two fingers in Santanas face, and Puck immediately understood what Santana had meant.

She had the type of know-it-all voice that made you want to shove pencils in your ears, just so you wouldn't have to hear it.

"Oh, can it, Berry. I don't remember asking you to tell me what I should be doing. So get your obnoxiously big nose, outs of my business." Santana said, putting a finger to the girls forehead and shoving her head back. The girl stuck her nose up at Santana.

"Fine. I don't have time for this." She said, turning dramatically and storming away. She stopped halfway down the hall. "Don't come crying to me when I'm top of the class and you're being expelled." She said matter-of-factly and turned away again, storming the rest of the way down the hall.

Santana rolled her eyes. Finn watched her walk away.

"I think I see what you mean."

* * *

**This is my first story, so please review it and tell me what you think? I mean..it's my first multi-chapter fic. Anyways, read and review! THANKS! :)**


End file.
